


Hard to Kill

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Plants, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Hopefully you'll be able to keep the plants alive though."They both laugh at that, remembering all of the spider plants that Erin managed to somehow kill over the years.  "I gave them names, you know, so they can't die."





	Hard to Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).

> Date Written: 2 August 2019  
Word Count: 1116  
Written for: everywoman 2019  
Recipient: SadieFlood  
Prompt: I ship it, but you don't have to. Post-movie preferred, but optional details are optional. Not a big fan of explicit sex. Otherwise, I will be delighted with anything about one or both of these characters!  
Summary: "Hopefully you'll be able to keep the plants alive though."
> 
> They both laugh at that, remembering all of the spider plants that Erin managed to somehow kill over the years. "I gave them names, you know, so they can't die."  
Spoilers: Post-canon, but everything we know about the characters still stands.  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Ghostbusters," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Paul Feig, Katie Dippold, Feigco Entertainment, Ghostcorps, Pascal Pictures, the Montecito Picture Company, and Columbia Pictures. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Ghostbusters," Columbia Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was ecstatic to be able to write for Abby and Erin. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I knew that I wanted to involve all four of the ladies in this fic. I couldn't help myself with both the flapjacks reference and the _Phineas and Ferb_ reference. I'm a brat that way. LOLOL Oddly enough, while I was writing this, I got earwormed by the song "When You Believe" from _The Prince of Egypt_, and that's where the title of this fic came from. Trust me, I already know how incongruous that sounds…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: TheOnlySPL is a goddess-send…

They show up on her desk one morning. Two terra cotta pots painted black with a random starscape on them. One holds an African violet, the other a tiny spider plant. She knows exactly what they mean and who they're from. What she doesn't know is how they got there.

With the gentlest of loving care, Abby sets both on the windowsill to get some much needed sunshine and makes a mental note to get a good grow lamp for them during the winter months. She wanders down to the kitchen to find something to sub in as a watering can until she can actually purchase one, likely on Amazon with the grow lamp. 

"Hey, Abby," Patty says with a grin. "I'm teaching Holtzy how to make real flapjacks. You want some?"

"I'm trying to convince her to let me add a little plutonium to the batter, but she won't let me. Will you explain what I need to do that?"

She's honestly not sure if Holtzmann is being honest or not right now. Truth be told, that realization scares her. "Yeah, sorry, but I'm gonna have to side with Patty on this one. I'm not sure plutonium will mix well with maple syrup." She grins at the expected rolled eyes, then turns to Patty. "I'll take a couple if you're making extra, but don't go out of your way for me. I'm mostly here for some water for my new babies."

"New babies?"

"Yeah, Perry and Norma." She finds a relatively clean looking and smelling beaker in the dishwasher and starts to fill it from the tap. "Was Erin here this morning before I got up or something?"

Patty shakes her head. "Not that I saw, but the Incredible Edible Night Owl over here mighta seen something when I was getting my beauty rest."

Holtzmann just laughs and shakes her head. "Nah, she was gone about one this morning to catch that redeye to the conference. Told me that I can only experiment on inanimate objects while she's gone."

"Cheese and crackers, Holtzmann, you nearly killed all of us when you tried to hook up that piece of roadkill to one of the ghosts in the box." Before she can wind herself up into another longwinded explanation of whatever science she thought validated her ideas, Abby holds up her beaker. "I gotta go water my babies. You two try not to burn down the kitchen, okay?"

Abby leaves the two of them grumbling and teasing each other as she returns up to her lab to tend to her plants. She takes the time to lovingly turn the pots to give the best exposure to each plant until the Skype incoming call sound pulls her attention away.

"Hey there, stranger," she says with a grin as Erin's face appears on her monitor. "How was the flight?"

"The first leg had me literally squished between two sumo wrestlers, of all things, and they smelled like one of Holtzmann's failed experiments. Now I'm sitting in the bar just down the way from my gate with a drink and some fries, waiting for my connection to get here and take me the rest of the way." She sips at her drink and licks her lips. "So, did anything special happen this morning after I left?"

Abby moves to give Erin a view of the window. "I got my presents. You didn't have to do that."

Erin offers that soft smile that she only ever pulls out for Abby, the one that makes Abby feel like the queen of the universe. "Yeah, I did. You were right, I was wrong, and I was too stubborn to admit it, so…" She shrugs as her words trail off.

"So you apologized just like I used to back when we were first dating?"

"Hopefully you'll be able to keep the plants alive though."

They both laugh at that, remembering all of the spider plants that Erin managed to somehow kill over the years. "I gave them names, you know, so they can't die."

"What did you name them?"

"Perry and Norma." She tries to say it nonchalantly, but isn't entirely sure that she succeeds until Erin groans and shakes her head. That's when the giggle escapes her.

"Perry and Norma? Paranormal? Really, Abby?"

The giggling just continues, even as she tries to speak. "I couldn't help myself. The African violet is Norma and the spider plant is Perry."

"Wait! I thought Perry was a platypus."

That just makes both of them laugh even more. "You better not let Holtzmann hear you say that or she'll start badgering us for a pet platypus." Erin's horrified _Oh god, no!_ is just what Abby needs to feel better. "I mean, she didn't say anything when I told her and Patty the names, though they don't know what my babies are. I mean, _our_ babies."

"Our babies. I like the sound of that."

"Me, too." Her tone turns wistful. "I miss you already."

"It's just for three days. I'll be back on Monday and, if all goes well this weekend, I'll take you out to that Vietnamese place you wanted to try."

"You'll Skype each night?"

Cheese and crackers, but she sounds like an insecure teenager in her first relationship. Not that it's all that far off. Erin was her first girlfriend and now hopefully her last. They can't screw this up again, no matter what.

"I'll Skype each night and bring back souvenirs for all of you, I promise." She watches Erin turn and cock her head to the side for a minute. "Hey, they're saying something about my flight, but I can't make it out in here. I'm gonna have to cut this short and go figure out what happened. I'll call you tonight once I'm all checked into the conference and my room, okay? You keep our babies safe while I'm gone."

"I will. Love you, Erin. Safe travels."

"I love you, too, Abby. Talk to you tonight," Erin replies and blows her a kiss before ending the call.

Abby sighs and turns to look at the plants again. "That was your other mom. She'll be home on Monday and we'll make proper introductions, even if she's the one that picked out both of you." A loud shout echoes up from downstairs. "Okay, I gotta go check on your crazy aunts. Or maybe they're older sisters. I'm not sure yet, but somehow your mom and I ended up the sane ones in this place and now I gotta keep the peace by myself."

With that, Abby heads out of her lab to see exactly what her other two partners in crime are up to.


End file.
